


First Snowfall

by Dopamine_is_May



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopamine_is_May/pseuds/Dopamine_is_May
Summary: Schlatt enjoys his Manhattan home on a cold, winter day.
Kudos: 2





	First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!!! I have been writing for a while now but have never posted anything so I would really appreciate feedback :). Looking forward to continuing posting different stories in the future. Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> Any of my work is not to be reposted. If it is, it will be deleted.

The city was always my favorite place to enjoy the first snowfall of each year. Family and friends would always share their varying opinions in the days leading up to it, with the anticipation of snow days and hot chocolate to celebrate such a big win.

New York is never kind to the snow as it piles along the roads and sidewalks, with it being shoveled into dirty piles in order to keep the world going ‘round. No, that is not something I have ever enjoyed very much; the first moments, the first few flakes that enter the sky only to settle on the ground below, are my favorite. As if it were raining liquid fire, suitcases and purses suddenly rise above the many heads dotting the sidewalks with hundreds of feet scurrying to the nearest subway tunnel. 

Today is no different. At the beginning of the year I was lucky enough to find an apartment, five stories up, with a gorgeous view of a very normal and very gray street connecting Fifth Ave to the rest of the Upper East Side. It is very expensive for what it is, as all things here are, but my career has allowed me to afford it.

I sit on my grandpa’s leather armchair, a timey old thing that has existed for decades, that I have strategically placed for this exact moment. It stares out into the street below, with a sizable window directly in front of it. Hot chocolate in hand, I warm my fingers and allow myself to settle into my favorite chair, resting my legs on the matching ottoman. I imagine myself catching the spacious snowflakes as they quietly fall, weightless and eager to see just how many I can collect.

I think of my friends, Carson and Charlie, Wilbur and Alex, as I watch the white sky brighten. My God would they love to see this. Snow is not something everyone I have met and played games with over the years is used to, and even if they have fond memories like me, them knowing that I have such a view would definitely make them jealous.

After taking my last sip of hot cocoa I rest my snowman mug on the coffee table beside me and pull out my phone. I snap a few pictures of my view and contemplate tweeting an obnoxious remark about how boring such a wonderful sight this is. Sometimes, picking a persona to play out in one of my tweets is tricky, and this situation proves it. I am so grateful to be where I am today, with hundreds of thousands of fans from all over the world supporting and following every public move I make. Should I be Schlatt, a man who strives toward conservative greatness while confusing everyone of my true intentions, or should I be someone different and genuine?

A couple minutes pass, and I make my decision. I choose the picture where it is easiest to see my Christmas-themed fluffy socks resting atop my ottoman, and I write my caption: I love watching the first few moments of NYC’s first snowfall of the year. I can proudly say the holiday season has begun! Love you all :). I post my thoughts, waiting to see responses to my sudden change in demeanor. Sure enough, comments pouring in flood my screen. I laugh as I read them aloud.

Uh oh, Big Guy’s account was taken over by the nicest hacker in Twitter history.

In Whoville they say – that the Grinch’s small heart grew three sizes that day.

Very cool!

BREAKING NEWS: JSchlatt has suddenly decided to develop yet another mysterious internet persona who seems to actually care for his fans and no longer wants to start more drama than the average fifth grader!

Soon, a cat joins me in my imaginative endeavors, having curled itself into my side with no more than a slight purr to prove his presence. Hudson and I admire nature for what seems like forever when I feel nostalgia creep up on me. I think of when I was young, playing videogames with my friends, or sometimes by myself, allowing my mind to escape the outside world. Whenever it snowed, however, I could never peel my eyes away from the windows. I always got my best and most creative ideas from those winter moments. My Minecraft worlds were always at their peak during the winter months, my friends always indulging in my inventive ideas and creations in our many worlds we shared together. I have come a long way since then, and I could say that I miss those times, but in reality, I am more than grateful that they led me to this exact moment, as I hopefully stare out my window and wonder of my future endeavors to come.


End file.
